1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to spacecraft control systems, and more specifically to an attitude control system for a momentum-biased spacecraft.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Momentum-biased spacecraft are characterized by an angular momentum vector oriented primarily along a direction perpendicular to any two of the three spacecraft axes, namely the roll, pitch, and yaw axes. Typically, the angular momentum vector is oriented primarily along the negative pitch direction. Angular momentum can be produced simply by rotating a wheel or disk, having a fixed rotational inertia, at a fixed angular rate.
Momentum biasing simplifies spacecraft control. In a spacecraft having an angular momentum vector oriented primarily along the negative pitch direction, the roll and yaw axes are coupled. This coupling is referred to as gyroscopic coupling. An applied torque causing motion about the yaw axis also causes motion about the roll axis. Similarly, an applied torque causing motion about the roll axis also causes motion about the yaw axis. Torque for changing spacecraft roll and yaw attitudes (or angles) and roll and yaw rates (nutation) can be provided by thrusters which create torques about the roll and yaw axes.
A controller for a momentum biased spacecraft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,423 "Nutation and Role Error Angle Correction Means", issued Jan. 25, 1974 to D. G. Johannson. The above referenced controller relies on estimated roll error, a roll deadband adjustment in proportion to the recent thruster firing history, and delay timing in order to sense errors and effect corrections. While, this type of control has performed satisfactorily the present invention further improves on these types of control systems.